Not What It Looks Like
by Syriiak
Summary: After an accident with a Komlin, Komui's pants won't come off. When Reever tries to help... crack ensues. Oneshot. Sorta-not-really-KomuiXReever.


Komui pulled as hard as he could on the leg of his jeans, but to no avail. The stubborn pants simply wouldn't come off! His hand was clamped around the ankle of his left pant leg, and he tugged at it with all of his might.

"Chief, I've got a few papers for you to-" Reever started as he walked into the office, carrying a stack of papers that reached to his chin. He paused in the doorway, unsure of what to make of the scene before him: Komui, fist clenched around his pant leg, pulling so hard sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Ah, Section Leader Reever!" Komui looked up, a weary expression on his face. Reever was hoping this would mean he would get an explanation of some sort. Komui saw the Section Leader's puzzled expression and clarified, "I used my latest Komlin to wash my clothes, but it seems to have shrunk my jeans and now I can't get them off!"

Reever sighed, walking over to the Chief. "How do you get yourself into these situations?" he muttered. One couldn't tell whether he was talking to Komui or simply himself. "And now I guess you'll want me to help you get your pants off." Mentally, he cringed as he realized just how far he'd go to help his Supervisor out of his inevitable messes.

"I need to get them off!" Komui whined.

Reever heaved a sigh and put the enormous pile of paper on the ground , assisting the Chief in pulling on his pants leg. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said through clenched teeth.

Komui only wheezed in reply. It felt like the pants were trying to crush his waist.

Reever knelt on the floor to get a better angle, now pulling at both ankles of the white jeans. Sweat beads formed on his forhead as he tried and failed to pull them off. Komui whined, a noise that sounded akin to a dying dog. Reever cringed, using all his strength. "How… did-you… even… get-them-on!" Reever's eyes were clenched shut, his face contorted in a look of concentration, and pain. He was a science officer; he wasn't expected to be this physically strong!

"I didn't," Komui shrugged. Reever stopped pulling at the ankles to look at the Supervisor quizzically.

"Eh, what?"

"Well, you see, my precious Komlin was designed to wash and dry clothes _while the person is still wearing them_. Ow!" Komui gasped as the biting grip of the jeans resisted their efforts. "It saves time, you know."

Reever rolled his eyes, then continued to pull as hard as he could, but still without much luck. "Uh, it would help if you unbuttoned them," Reever sighed. Komui looked down, then blinked. "Ah. Yes." His hands fumbled with the button and zipper, and the pressure around his waist lessened a little.

"Maybe we should pull up here," the goateed man suggested with a sigh, his hands moving to the tight band of fabric that was the waistband. He grunted, yanking as hard as he could, and they moved a tiny bit.

"Don't worry, Chief," Reever sighed. "We'll have these off of you soon." He pulled harder on the jeans, the effort leaving him breathless. "Perhaps you should just wash your jeans the _normal_ way from now on." The pants, still squeezing Komui's waist, slid down a bit more.

Komui whimpered in pain. "But then I wouldn't have as much time to work on more Komlins!" He sounded pathetic.

Finally, _finally_, the jeans slid down to around Komui's knees.

"Brother, I brought you co-" Lenalee halted as she walked into the room and her eyes fell on the situation at hand, Komui in his chair, Reever kneeling in front of him, out of breath, Komui's pink boxers showing as his pants slid to the floor. Komui had leaned back on his hands for support, and was now looking at the ceiling in what looked like ecstasy.

The tray of coffee clattered to the floor. "Brother! Section Leader!" Both men jumped suddenly, taken aback at the unexpected arrival of Komui's sister.

"Um. I can explain…" Komui took off his beret, wringing it in his hands.

"Yeah, this isn't what it…" Reever trailed off as he saw Lenalee's look of horror. "I swear, we were just…"

Lenalee, wide-eyed, backed out of the room slowly, never looking away from the two men. She turned to a full-fledged sprint, dashing away from the room as fast as she could.

Reever slapped his hand over his eyes. "This is the _last_ time I help you with anything," he growled. Komui flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, Reever, what was it you said I had to sign?" Komui kicked the pants off his legs, turning back to the desk and picking up his little-used pen. "We have work to do, you know."

"Yeah…" Reever picked up the stack of paper. "…Lots of work." He took a glance at Komui, and left the room without further hesitation.


End file.
